


木叶警局番外--寤寐

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing
Summary: 这是一个学院甜蜜时期，偷喝酒被抓的故事





	木叶警局番外--寤寐

寤寐 （上）

　　那天，原本应该是风和日丽，安安静静的一天。  
　　  
　　早上九点，他们一起租的小公寓里，樱一个人躺在软和的被窝里，翡翠似的眸子还带着些迷茫地盯着天花板上的灯，她也是难得赖床。  
　　  
　　樱和佐助都进入了实习期，还有三个月就可以毕业了。这一年来他们通常会被分配为期一个星期到一个月时间不等的任务，难度等级从D级到A级逐渐增加，单人或者组队行动。  
　　  
　　任务的间期则一般有一个星期，主要为了身体休整，除了写报告，提交等待负责部门导师的批复，就没有太多事情了。  
　　  
　　这次樱的B级和佐助的A级任务正好几乎同时完成，两人已经很久没有这样整整一个星期的共同假期了。不过昨天晚上佐助打来电话，好像要到明天下午才能回来，仔细想来，距离上次匆匆的一晚，他们已经一个月没有见了。  
　　  
　　今天不如就在家里宅一天好了，之前好像有个电视剧一直想看来着，不过也可以再睡一会儿，樱揉了揉眼，懒洋洋地想着。  
　　  
　　但是很快，她的计划就彻底破灭了。  
　　  
　　急迫的敲门声响起，樱心下一惊，难道是……当下赤着脚就跑过去开门，然后就见到井野那金灿灿的头发差点晃瞎她的眼。  
　　  
　　也是，想啥呢，佐助自己有钥匙，何况他从来不会那么失礼地敲门。  
　　  
　　倒是井野龇牙咧嘴地冲了上来，不轻不重地捏了捏樱还带着点油光的脸，“我说春野樱，你也太有异性没人性了，一看不是你情郎，脸也不用垮成这样啊。”  
　　  
　　樱完全没有什么威慑力地瞪了井野一眼，把自己砸进了沙发，声音闷闷地回应，“高兴高兴，见到井野大小姐怎么能不高兴呢。”明明上个周就见过了。  
　　  
　　“既然今天这么高兴，天气又好，我们出去逛街吧。”  
　　  
　　樱暗暗翻了个白眼，井野还真是了解她，知道单纯打电话的话，她肯定会拒绝，结果就直接上门来抓人了。  
　　  
　　樱没回话，还是躺在沙发上装死，直到井野直接上手威胁要把她的睡衣扒下来，樱才迫不得已去洗漱。  
　　  
　　无论如何，半个小时之后，樱还是欢欢喜喜地挽着井野的胳膊出了门。  
　　  
　　樱在学院里其实挺受欢迎的，她头脑好，脾气也蛮温和的，相貌也不错，让人观之可亲，之前还经常借笔记给周围人，是以人缘不错，当了两年学生会主席，也有平时会一起结伴出行的小团体。  
　　  
　　不过这种局面在她和佐助半真半假的被传成了情侣，并且最后真的在一起之后，多少受到了影响。毕竟佐助那种自然地让人敬而远之的气场，恐怕没几个人敢真的凑上前感受一下。  
　　  
　　如今临近毕业，以后也不知道还有能不能见面，这样一起逛街的机会其实樱也挺珍惜的，想必井野也是打探到佐助今天没回来，才来邀请樱一起的。  
　　  
　　女生在一起逛街是永远走不累的，井野拉着樱几乎逛遍了市中心的所有数得上的商城，总算给自己和樱置办了几身满意的，同时半强迫地让樱直接换上了一身新买的，颇为嫌弃地吐槽她原来那身简直过时得像上个世纪的。

　　等他们从商场顺便吃完晚饭出来时，夜幕已经降临了。  
　　  
　　樱正准备抬手拦下一辆出租车，却被井野把手臂拉了下来，她颇为狡黠地冲樱眨了眨眼睛，樱心下就知道准没什么好事。  
　　  
　　“别这么急着走嘛，这不天才刚擦黑，我听说市里的这家‘深蓝’酒吧来了一个挺不错的组合作为驻场，只待一个周呢，过了这个村就没这个店了。”  
　　  
　　樱抑制不住翻白眼的冲动，这该不会才是井野此行的真正目的吧，你要死，也别拉着我啊，“我，我不行啊。”  
　　  
　　“怎么啦？你家佐助不准啊？”  
　　  
　　樱瞪了井野一眼，未置一词，虽然她不想承认，但是，事实的确如此，无论是出任务期间还是任务间期，佐助都明令禁止了樱在没有他陪同的情况下喝酒。毕竟，不得不承认，樱的酒量的确挺差的。  
　　  
　　井野一眼就看出了她露怯，一副痛心疾首恨铁不成钢的样子，就差一根手指戳到她鼻尖上了，“你看看你，春野樱，你看看你这个小媳妇的样，现在都什么年代了，结婚之前就这样，结婚之后宇智波佐助还不得管你管得上天啊。”  
　　  
　　“谁，谁说的，你要是在佐井面前，你还敢这么说？”樱睁圆了翠绿的眸子，梗着脖子，颇带着些嘴硬的孩子气。  
　　  
　　“切，在谁面前我都敢这么说，你瞧佐井他能说一个‘不’字吗？”  
　　  
　　樱灰溜溜地摸了摸自己的鼻子，不知道是不是井野的激将法起了作用，还是她的侥幸心理在作祟，樱最终跟着井野进了那间‘深蓝’酒吧。  
　　  
　　反正佐助明天下午才到，到时候他再怎么神，应该也发现不了吧。  
　　  
　　两人先把东西寄存，只是往里略瞥了一眼，不亏是市内颇负盛名的酒吧，规模和排场都不是学院附近的酒吧能比的。  
　　  
　　虽然现在只有晚上八点，酒吧就已经几乎人满为患，中央颇为引入瞩目的圆形舞台果然有一个组合在演唱了，昏暗的灯光下，年轻的男男女女随着音乐摇摆，空气中都是让人迷醉的酒气。  
　　  
　　井野果然往舞台那边凑过去了，樱其实没太大兴趣，远远地示意井野她在临近门口的吧台等她，然后就找个位置坐了下来。  
　　  
　　樱本来还想坚守住底线的，可是她心底其实对新鲜事物还是有种本能的尝试欲望，更何况从小她还被赤砂蝎管着也没多少喝酒的机会。  
　　  
　　虽然她可能忘了上次她偷摸去酒吧尝试那里的可可甜酒的结果，就是顺道拐回了一个男朋友回来。  
　　  
　　樱盯着酒单看了好久，最后向调酒师反复确认了一款酒精含量尽量低的风之女妖，奶油细腻的口感，香蕉的甜味，加上白可可酒独特的香气完美契合，樱正因为酒吧里的空气有些渴，几口就把酒杯喝得见底。  
　　  
　　不知道是不是真的因为那句酒壮怂人胆，樱一杯酒下肚，蓦得底气足了，又让调酒师给了她一杯中等酒精含量的鸡尾酒，不过也还是嘱咐多给她加了些甜甜的奶油和橙汁，嗯，果然还是很好喝的，可恶，就是没怎么有机会能经常喝到啊，樱不怎么认真地想着，第二杯又空了。  
　　  
　　这酒吧的通风不好，空调都不管用的嘛，樱觉得有些热，新买的这身无袖白色连衣裙不知道怎么也觉得有些紧，索性把脖子最顶上的两颗扣子解开了。这样一来，纤白优美的锁骨完全显现了出来。  
　　  
　　樱又点了一杯几乎都是橙汁只加了一点基酒的没看清名字的鸡尾酒，拿着吸管乖巧地双手捧着喝，同时惦记着这杯喝完就得去叫井野走了。  
　　  
　　结果她的胳膊此时不知道被谁碰了一下，樱转过头，翠绿的眸子睁了睁，在吧台暗蓝的灯光下，越发显得迷蒙可爱，岁数看上去也比实际上小了几岁。  
　　  
　　“小妹妹，怎么一个人喝酒啊，”是一个陌生的青年，他随手推过来了一杯青色的酒，“我请你啊。”  
　　  
　　樱心下冷哼了一声，轻巧地把那杯液体推了回去，下了座位，就要离开，“谢谢，我朋友在那边。”  
　　  
　　谁知对方竟然一把拉住了她细白的胳膊，继续嬉皮笑脸，还把那杯酒塞到了樱的另一只手上，“那正好，把她也叫过来，一起交个朋友嘛。”  
　　  
　　樱的脸色越发凛冽，把那杯酒拿近鼻端闻了闻，当即冷笑出声，碧瞳一扫之前的迷茫，凌厉地划过对方那张挂着无赖笑意的脸，那只胳膊使了个技巧性的动作就挣脱开来，另一只手上的酒杯径直泼了那人一脸。  
　　  
　　“就这样下三滥的手段，还想在这跟我现眼吗？”樱此刻的气势，可完全跟先前那个双手捧着橙汁喝的乖巧形象大相径庭。  
　　  
　　“你这个臭女人！”那人恼羞成怒地扬起一只手，樱也完全不在怕的，她虽然近身格斗的技巧在学院里排不了上游，对付这些虚张声势的外行肯定是够了，可是还没及樱摆好架势，那个人原本嚣张的脸顿时扭曲了起来。  
　　  
　　“你刚才，叫她什么？”低沉而游刃有余的好听男声穿过嘈杂的酒吧音乐和人声，直抵樱的鼓膜，樱突然明白了什么叫石化当场，不对，应该是当场去世。  
　　  
　　昏暗的灯光将来人的面容掩映地不真切，依稀却能辨认出分明凌厉的轮廓和俊逸优雅的薄唇，而且那个声音，樱这辈子都绝对不会认错。  
　　  
　　宇，宇智波佐助，啊啊啊啊啊啊，是佐，佐，佐助君，怎么会，他怎么会来这里，死了死了，绝对完蛋了……  
　　  
　　暂时无视了已经因为惊吓过度而陷入装死状态的樱，佐助嘴角带着淡漠的笑意，一边加大了手上的力度，那人的脸也越发不能看起来。  
　　  
　　“没，没……没叫她，停，停停停……断了断了，啊啊啊……”  
　　  
　　“你刚刚，是用这只手抓她的吧，嗯？”佐助的声音越发低了下来，甚至加深了那个冷笑，森森然仿佛真的要把那人的胳膊卸下来不行。  
　　  
　　那人连求饶都说不出来了，只能满头大汗地一个劲干嚎，只见佐助眉也没皱一下，手下猛一用力，随即松开，那人的胳膊就虚虚地耷拉了下来。  
　　  
　　这样的事情在这么大的酒吧几乎一天就得有个十起八起的，只要没太出格，安保都懒得过来看一眼。  
　　  
　　“趁早快滚，去找个正骨师吧。”佐助凉凉地丢下了一句，就略过地上那疼得缩成一团的生物，径直往仍然呈现大脑死机的粉毛小姑娘走了过来。  
　　  
　　他微俯下身，手臂不着痕迹地圈过了樱，虚虚的往自己怀里带了带，嘴角也漫上最真切最温柔的笑意，望着怀中人的眼神也颇是怜爱，“怎么，一个月不见，就不认识我了？”  
　　  
　　旁人不知道，樱不可能不了解，佐助其实不经常这样笑，通常是面无表情，顶多轻扯嘴角，他越是这样笑得温柔，说明他越生气。  
　　  
　　那个词怎么说来着，哦，对，怒极反笑。  
　　  
　　樱在佐助怀里怯怯地抬起一汪碧水般的眸子，很是无辜地眨了眨，活活一只受惊的粉色兔子，“如，如果我说，我只喝了一杯橙汁，你会相信吗？”  
　　  
　　呸，樱在心底给自己了一巴掌，这一开口说的什么玩意，此地无银三百两吗？  
　　  
　　完了完了，佐助的笑温柔得越发要腻死人了。  
　　  
　　只见佐助未置可否地一只手揽着樱，把她带回了原来的吧台上，自己则坐在了旁边。他那只手始终没离开樱的腰侧，另一只手则拿出一张卡，“请给我一杯‘tomorrow’，给这位女士一杯‘迈泰’。”  
　　  
　　樱一时不敢有更多的言语，所以佐助这不还是给她点了果汁为主的酒嘛，说不准他相信了她只喝了那杯橙汁呢。樱悄悄将视线瞥向旁边的佐助，不想正对上的那双黑沉得可怕的眸子，佐助原来一直看着她，也不知道看了多久。  
　　  
　　“嗯？你还想跟我说什么吗？”佐助依旧那么笑着，语气也是温柔得让樱直发毛。  
　　  
　　“你怎么这么早就回来啦，不是说明天下午吗？”  
　　  
　　“本来想给你一个惊喜的，结果……”佐助的手似乎在樱的腰侧略用力的掐了一下，引得樱几乎弹了起来，“好像是你给了我一个惊喜啊。”  
　　  
　　樱冷汗直流，懦懦地老半天不敢应声。  
　　  
　　“那你，你怎么找到这里来的？”真是见鬼，市里这么多酒吧，偏偏被抓包。  
　　  
　　佐助有点危险地眯了眯眼，“所谓命运也不过是种种庞杂但有所因果的选择，一一排除之后，即使最不可能的道路，也会是唯一的真相。”  
　　  
　　“啊，是，是嘛。”以樱现在的心力，已经没有更多的余裕来消化佐助的这番话了。

　　佐助蓦得笑得灿烂，“那些都是鬼扯的，我是黑了你的手机定位找到你的。”

　　但那明明需要她的密码，额，算了，樱随即绝望地想到反正她所有的密码对于佐助来说，都形同虚设。  
　　  
　　“任务，任务顺利吗？”樱试图转移话题。  
　　  
　　“嗯，很顺利，你的呢？”  
　　  
　　“我的也挺顺利的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　说着，调酒师把两杯酒上来了，佐助把其中那杯果汁香气浓郁的推到樱的面前，“喝吧，这杯绝对没问题了。”  
　　  
　　樱在心里哑然失笑，又看了佐助一眼确认，方才小心翼翼地喝了一口，“不愧是佐助你点的，就是很好喝。”樱并不违心但是讨好意味明显地夸赞道，毕竟的确挺好喝的。  
　　  
　　“刚刚，挺厉害的嘛。”佐助喝了一口自己那杯，然后就单手用指尖撑着额头，微侧着头看向樱，好像还真带着几分赞许。  
　　  
　　“哪儿呀，多亏了佐助你及时出现，要不然……”樱本来想往着佐助神勇无比方向上猛夸，又转念一想，这不就承认自己自涉险境了嘛。  
　　  
　　“要不然？”眼见佐助眯了眯眼，声音也不觉低了下来。  
　　  
　　“要，要不然我就得自己出手把他揍翻了，哈哈，那样多不淑女啊。”樱随即又低下头，猛吸了一口果汁，可是毕竟里面也有一定的酒精含量，结果被小小的呛了一下。  
　　  
　　“是太不淑女了。”佐助一边轻笑了一声，一边慢慢给樱顺着气，可是他手掌的热度透过连衣裙薄薄的衣料传来，樱觉得佐助手摩挲过的地方像要被燎伤一般。  
　　  
　　不知道过去了多久，可能是几秒钟，也可能是几分钟，樱无从分辨，佐助把自己面前的酒一饮而尽，然后无声地喘息了一口气，原来放在樱背上给她顺气的那只手，开始轻巧地缠绕着她软软的樱色发丝玩， “樱，你连着刚刚这杯，总共喝了几杯啊？”  
　　  
　　佐助这语气，颇有几分大人哄着孩子承认到底偷吃了几颗糖的意思。  
　　  
　　樱仿佛一只被捏紧了后颈的猫，僵硬着，不敢有丝毫动作，同时脑海里激烈地交战着。  
　　  
　　不然就坚持着说只喝了那杯果汁吧，这样总共就只有两杯，那杯被打翻的肯定不能算的。  
　　  
　　不行，要是被发现说谎，她可能下场会更惨。  
　　  
　　另外基于她从来没有在佐助面前撒谎成功过的事实，樱最后还是决定坦白从宽，“那，那杯打翻的不算，四杯。”  
　　  
　　“算。”佐助此刻敛去了所有笑意，也用越发深不见底的眸子向樱确认了这个问题。  
　　  
　　“啊，那怎么能算呢，明明……”  
　　  
　　“你再说，那杯就得算两杯了。”  
　　  
　　“好，好啦，一共五杯，都，都是低度数的。”  
　　  
　　“恩，还不错，没说谎。”佐助真像是嘉许诚实的孩子一般，虽然依旧面无表情，却轻巧地揉了揉樱原本就有些凌乱的额发。  
　　  
　　“你，你从什么时候到的？”樱警觉地问到。  
　　  
　　“哦，从你和井野进了酒吧五分钟后。”佐助眸中凌厉的神色让人没由来一阵心悸。  
　　  
　　妈，妈呀，城里人套路深啊，樱在心里默默流泪，宇智波佐助你这明明是钓鱼执法，我不服。  
　　  
　　可是这话，樱到底只敢在心里腹诽。  
　　  
　　接着佐助不着痕迹地凑近到樱的耳畔，低低沉沉的嗓音仿佛具有蛊惑力的魔语，轻飘飘地传进樱的耳朵，“一杯一次，记住了，宝贝。”  
　　  
　　离开时，佐助淡凉的嘴唇还堪堪擦过了樱小巧莹润的耳垂，顿时便引得其烧得如所戴的玫瑰耳钉一般鲜艳欲滴。  
　　  
　　佐助下了座位，眼见着樱还茫茫然僵在那里，好像没反应过来他说的什么意思似的，唯有一张白里透红的小脸即使在这样暗的灯光下也越发显得润泽剔透，心里某处绷着的弦好像断掉了，越发透出柔软的内里，和某些描述不得的腐烂了流淌出酸楚汁液的邪恶果实。  
　　  
　　不得已佐助又去拉着樱的手带到自己怀里，然后用两个人才能够听到的声音，状似好心地提醒，“宝贝，要是不想现在就被我拉到角落操到两腿发软，一会儿就乖一点，哦，不过，你要是想试试的话，也成。”  
　　  
　　怎，怎么个乖法？樱艰难地用着仅剩的思维认真地考虑到。  
　　  
　　然而佐助没有给樱多少纠结的时间，樱就觉得自己的腹部被顶在了佐助的肩膀上，整个视线倒了过来，她就这么被佐助一路像强抢民女一样扛-出了酒吧，甚至在门口，佐助还停了一会儿，把樱之前寄存的衣服取了出来。  
　　  
　　然后樱发现井野不知道什么时候已经先走了，可恶，怂货，还说谁都不怕，一定是看到佐助过来了，她见状就开溜了。  
　　  
　　另外，佐助到底又上哪本小黄书恶补了这些荤话，现在已经用得这么得心应手了吗？  
　　  
　　当樱被佐助不甚温柔地扔进他的车的副驾驶，佐助从车后绕到驾驶位的空，樱再次认真地考虑着。  
　　  
　　虽然，目前最严峻的问题，她还完全不敢正视。  
　　  
　　一杯一次，五杯五次，是说一个星期总共五次的意思吧，恩，一定是这样的。  
　　  
　　樱一本正经地在心底安慰着自己，可是绝望的情绪已经越过理智，绵延在整个脸上。  
　　  
　　等佐助上车，关上车门，就发现樱绯红的小脸已经是一副泫然欲泣的可怜模样，他倒丝毫不为所动，暗暗勾起一侧唇角，好像是恶魔再也不屑那点伪善一般，“现在知道怕了？”一边调笑着，一边侧过身，先给樱系上安全带。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”当佐助眼神划过樱的胸前，一团黑色的火焰似乎自眸底一闪而过。  
　　  
　　“怎，怎么啦？”樱下意识地笼上自己的衣领，恍然想起自己解开的那两颗扣子，顿时觉得自作孽不可活。其他时候可能不是什么问题，现在这种情况下，任何一点可能逆着佐助的意思，都是火上浇油。  
　　  
　　樱着急忙慌地想把扣子扣上，却被佐助力道轻柔但不容拒绝地制止了，将樱的两只手腕控于身体两侧，佐助将唇凑到了樱锁骨的位置。  
　　  
　　佐助原本是清淡温凉的气质，不知是不是因为喝了酒的缘故，唇中的呼吸竟如此灼热起来，麻痒的触感混着轻微的刺痛从颈上和锁骨上薄薄的皮肤传来，某种虚弱微妙的电流在体内流窜开来，樱的碧绿眸子泛上潮润，越发通透得仿若一块稀世美玉。  
　　  
　　等佐助好像终于舍得离开，樱原本就是易留下痕迹地体质，此刻白皙的颈子上锁骨上已是青青紫紫的凄惨一片，看得佐助眸色更加暗沉了几分，不着痕迹地控制住轻喘，“回去再好好收拾你。”说着一脚油门，加速往他们的公寓驶去。  
　　  
番外 寤寐 （中）

　　 可能是摄入的酒精终于开始发挥作用，樱觉得脸上热热的，不知怎么就在车上睡着了。等她再次迷蒙着睁开眼睛的时候，发现已经在公寓的沙发上，周围没人。  
　　  
　　“佐助？”该不会刚刚那些都是自己做了个梦吧，樱轻轻唤了一声，就见已经脱了外套，只穿了白色衬衣的佐助沉着脸拿着块毛巾从卫生间出来。  
　　  
　　凉凉的毛巾中和了脸上的热度，佐助的力道颇为轻柔，樱舒服地半阖着眸子，神态很像一只餍足的猫咪，就差发出呼噜噜的声音了。  
　　  
　　然后，几乎下意识地，樱伸手，环住了佐助的腰，额头抵上了佐助腹部的衬衣下摆，“我好想你，佐助。”软软糯糯的声音，透着说不出地乖巧。  
　　  
　　佐助的动作僵了僵，尤其与樱肢体接触的地方瞬间紧绷。  
　　  
　　修长的手指细细摩挲着樱的发顶，佐助的脸色柔和了不少，“樱还真是……”会抓重点来撒娇。  
　　  
　　正当房间里开始弥漫开了一股温馨平和的氛围时，佐助却停下手上的动作，单手抬着樱的下巴轻仰了起来，笑得有点邪肆，“樱，你该不会真的以为，这样就能萌混过关了吧。”  
　　  
　　唉？唉？佐助你怎么不按剧本走，明明我应该再适时地装睡过去，然后你再温柔地把我抱到床上，我们甜甜蜜蜜地相拥而眠不是吗？  
　　  
　　佐助空余的拇指缓缓擦过樱润泽鲜艳的下唇，色情意味十足，语气低沉而危险，“五次，今天晚上，樱一次也别想逃。”

　　若是旁人看来，佐助的那张脸，其实颇为禁欲，时常带着凌厉或者不屑目光的玄色眸子，会毫不掩饰地提出刻薄评价的偏淡的薄唇，就算上扬了唇角也好像总带着几分嘲讽的意味，声音也如同本人一样，散发出一种生人勿近的冷淡气息。  
　　  
　　偏偏是这样一个人，此刻只是被他这样居高临下地注视着，内心某处就好像化开了一般，樱碧色瞳子仿若被吹皱的一池春水，荡起浅浅的涟漪。  
　　  
　　鬼使神差地，樱轻咬住了佐助仍在她唇上摩挲的手指，艳红的舌尖甚至还舔了一下指腹。  
　　  
　　佐助的呼吸一滞，目光瞬间黑沉得可怕，几乎咬牙切齿道，“春野樱，你自找的。”  
　　  
　　樱有一瞬间没反应出发生了什么事，只觉得两只手腕被佐助单手钳住压到了身后，头不可避免地撞到沙发靠背上，接着口腔便被佐助剧烈地占据，他的那杯酒显然酒精含量比她的要高多了，此刻满满的醇厚酒香越发要将樱仅剩的思维也蒸腾出来一般。  
　　  
　　樱被吻得几乎窒息，双手又被限制住了行动，只能发出小动物一般地呜呜声求饶，佐助一只腿的膝盖不容拒绝地顶开了樱的双腿，空余的一只手则向中间的神秘地带探去。  
　　  
　　樱没有穿安全裤，倒方便了佐助，修长灵活的手指娴熟地轻挑开那道窄窄的布料，触到的是一片滑软湿腻。  
　　  
　　淡凉的手指在娇怯怯的花瓣外围技巧性地游巡打转，因为时常握枪，指腹有些薄茧，异样的触感惹得樱整个身体都细细地颤抖起来。  
　　  
　　“原来是这里想我了，”佐助放开了樱的嘴唇，低哑地轻笑了一声，咬住樱圆润的耳垂，用犬齿仔细碾磨着，“连安全裤都不穿，你真是知道怎么惹我，宝贝。”  
　　  
　　“因，因为裙子够长啊，”樱刚刚被佐助吻得差点背过气去，一边剧烈喘息着，一边解释，“而且……嗯嗯，唔嗯……”佐助却没给樱更多缓和的时间，利落地解开了做工精良的休闲西裤的拉链，热烫的巨物刚被释放出来，便狠狠捅进了樱的体内。  
　　  
　　樱被这猝不及防的顶入刺激地拖出一声凄惨的尾音，虽然早在车上被佐助调戏时下面就湿透了，刚刚进入得也足够润滑，但是一个月未经人事的甬道突然吞下佐助的尺寸也还是有些吃力，穴口被撕裂一般撑得生疼，碧瞳也被逼得泛上一层水雾。  
　　  
　　佐助的情况其实也没好到哪去，刚一进入，樱就反射性得收缩了小花穴，甚至比第一次的时候还要紧，湿热滑腻的触感几乎让他当即就射了出来。好在佐助赶紧稳住了动作，迅速调整呼吸。  
　　  
　　“呼，怎么才一个月不见就紧成这样，看来得经常用什么撑着樱这里，才能稍微松一点。”佐助一边调笑着，把樱放倒在沙发上，双手拉高，用单手固定在头顶，另一只手拉起樱一边纤长匀称的小腿固定在肩膀上，下身毫不含糊地拉开了动作。  
　　  
　　“胡，胡说什么，嗯……嗯……”樱被撞击得声音支离破碎，她最听不得佐助在情事里用跟平时研究分析问题时一样的语气，说这些不知道从哪里学来的混话，原本白皙的皮肤泛上一层可爱的粉色。  
　　  
　　以往佐助多少都会循序渐进地留给樱一点时间适应，这次不知是不是下定决心要弄她，一上来就丝毫没有收敛的意思。凶狠的进出将樱穴口嫩红的花瓣磨得红肿不堪，可怜兮兮得只能随着巨物每次抽出都被带出来一点，然后又被狠狠地撞回去。  
　　  
　　“轻，轻点，嗯嗯……佐，佐助，求你……”樱微哑着声音求饶，生理性的泪水不受控制地淌出，汹涌而至的快感仿佛实实在在的鞭子一样抽打在身上，从内向外电流激得她仿佛海上的一块浮木，任凭佐助主宰沉浮。  
　　  
　　“那你就放松些，还是樱想一辈子这样含着我？”佐助一边说着，一边再次凶猛地捅向深处最敏感的花蕊。

　　樱下意识地咬紧了下唇，疯狂摇头，她这个反应倒是把佐助逗笑了。他爱怜地将手指伸进樱温度偏高的口中，防止她不小心把自己的唇咬破，同时轻轻抽插着模拟身下的动作，“算了，樱想一辈子含着就含着吧，反正你逃不掉了。”  
　　  
　　“唔……嗯……”由于口中作乱的手指，樱来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角淌下，整个喘息都紊乱得不像话。  
　　  
　　佐助的额头覆了一层薄汗，微微眯起了漆黑的瞳子，看着身下被他操弄得已然失神的樱，原本暴涨的控制欲得到了极大的满足，唇角微微勾起，动作不觉温柔了许多。  
　　  
　　佐助当然熟悉樱在情事中的每个小细节，比如适时的粗俗的语言刺激，比如此刻他狠命研磨着的敏感点，比如进出的同时拧住前方的花蒂的话，她一定会这样痉挛着高潮。  
　　  
　　他掌握着所有可以让春野樱轻易丢盔卸甲的技巧点，因为宇智波佐助从来不忘记任何事情，且十分擅长身体力行。  
　　  
　　“叫我的名字，樱。”佐助胸膛略显剧烈地起伏着，露出一个汗涔涔的笑。  
　　  
　　刚松开了钳住樱的手，樱细白的胳膊便软软地环上了佐助的脖子，仿佛一只驯顺乖巧的小鹿，之前数次的高潮让她几乎只剩下意识的呢喃，“佐助君……佐助……”  
　　  
　　“唔……”因着这声音，佐助由内而外地一颤，咬着牙靠近樱的耳边，用最后的理智问到，“今天好像在樱的安全期内？”  
　　  
　　樱嫣红的唇瓣张合了几下，却没发出声音来。  
　　  
　　“快说！”佐助严厉地质问着，同时身下又恶狠狠地贯穿了几下。  
　　  
　　“应，应该是……嗯……”樱哆嗦着勉强回答。  
　　  
　　佐助则再也忍不住，深深地把热烫的精水系数射进了少女的体内中。  
　　  
　　佐助保持着在樱体内的状态，轻缓了一下呼吸。指尖拨开樱额前被汗水打湿的发丝，温柔地落下一个吻。  
　　  
　　碧瞳看起来处于迷蒙失神的状态，佐助浅笑了一下，安全期避孕成功的概率通常只有60%，他心知肚明。  
　　  
　　“如果怀孕的话，就把孩子生下来吧，樱。”佐助单手摩挲着樱被汗水和泪水濡湿的柔嫩脸颊，一副被欺负惨了的模样。  
　　  
　　“唔……好……”樱阖着眼迷迷糊糊地回应着，估计根本没听清佐助说的是什么，只是下意识地赞同他的所有提议。  
　　  
　　傻瓜似的，你倒是好好考虑一下啊，佐助轻笑。  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助其实不见得做好了迎接一个新生命的准备，他从前只觉得小孩子的存在就是公众场合的噪音来源。  
　　  
　　但是想到如果有一个小家伙长得很像樱的话，绿绿的眼睛，小小粉粉的一坨，其实也挺有趣的。  
　　  
　　  
　　番外 寤寐 （下）  
　　  
　　“乖，樱，去洗澡了。”佐助略用了点力气，拍了拍樱的脸。  
　　  
　　怀里的小姑娘似是不满有人打扰了她休息，微翘起红润的唇，眼都不肯睁，细软的胳膊越发缠了上来，“再睡会儿。”  
　　  
　　“那要我抱你去吗？”猎人已经悄悄布下了陷阱，并对呆兔子说，要吃根胡萝卜吗，小兔子。  
　　  
　　“嗯，好啊。”兔子露出傻呵呵的微笑，并咬住了那根胡萝卜。  
　　  
　　佐助轻轻一笑，搂住了樱的腰背，蓦得用力，从沙发上把樱捞了起来。  
　　  
　　位置改变之后，原本还昏昏沉沉连眼睛都睁不开的樱，却瞬间清醒过来，“嗯……”甜腻难耐的呻吟控制不住地从她口中逸出。  
　　  
　　什，什么情况，下面那个是她想象的那样吗？到底什么时候，原来男性勃起的间隔可以这么短的吗？！  
　　  
　　佐助托着樱的腰，一边抽插一边向浴室走去，身下的阳物随着他走动的频率一进一出。樱还未从上一段性事带来的高潮中完全平复，蜜穴敏感得不可思议，湿哒哒的体液自两人的交合处溢出，甚至有的滴到了地板上。  
　　  
　　“佐，佐助……嗯，停，停下……”樱咬着牙哀求，偏偏佐助还十分坏心眼地只把托着她的力道维持在一个好像随时会松手的程度，因为体位的原因，樱只能紧紧搂住佐助的脖子，同时拼命夹紧双腿不让自己掉下去。  
　　  
　　“嗯？不是樱让我抱你去浴室的吗？”佐助的声音异常无辜，果真好心地停了一会儿，不过他同时细细地用牙齿磨着樱颈上的一小块嫩嫩的皮肤，然后满意地看到那里迅速烙上了他的印记。  
　　  
　　“不，不要了……我自己走。”  
　　  
　　“那怎么行，答应了就必须做到。”佐助和善地笑着，再次拉开步伐。  
　　  
　　“别，别颠，啊啊……”樱被下身传来的剧烈快感几乎弄得崩溃，双手软绵绵得有些脱力，引发的后果就是身下的巨物越发深入地嵌进了蜜穴。  
　　  
　　与樱形成鲜明对比的佐助则显得颇有余裕，已经淡化了在第一次挞伐中的急不可耐，此刻已经到了品尝阶段。  
　　  
　　佐助一边享受着樱紧致小穴的服务，一边愉悦地眯了眯眼，他甚至在快到浴室门口的时候，“忽然”想起要到卧室里拿条浴巾，凭空多出的几步路让樱再次泣不成声。  
　　  
　　终于到了浴室，佐助抱着樱来到淋浴下面，樱只觉得被蓦得推到墙上，却没意料中的冰冷和撞击感，原来是佐助用一只手隔开了她和墙的距离。  
　　  
　　佐助抬起樱的一条腿，径自将巨物顶到了前所未有的深度，加上樱的另一只脚仍虚虚地够不着地，她相当于完全坐在了佐助的腰上，樱由此生出了几乎要被那东西整个贯穿的错觉。  
　　  
　　淋浴不知何时被打开了，将两人未褪的衣服湿透，樱白色的连衣裙几乎透明地贴在了泛着粉色的肌肤上，然后接着被佐助单手粗暴地撕开，一同被扔到地上的还有樱刚买的白色蕾丝胸衣。  
　　  
　　樱有些不甘心地也去撕扯佐助的衬衣，奈何胳膊实在软得用不上力，好半天也只是把领口扯开了一半，露出了佐助白皙却不显瘦弱的胸膛。  
　　  
　　一直没有得到照顾的嫩粉色的乳头此刻已经颤巍巍地挺立起来，佐助低笑了一声，“这里是不是也想我了？”轻巧地含住了其中一只，用舌尖配合牙齿反复撩拨着，几乎要撩断樱敏感的神经。  
　　  
　　“太，太深了，佐助，呜……”樱哆嗦着想要抬起一点身体，却发现丝毫没有作用，只能徒劳得更加收紧蜜穴，同时将肆虐的巨物吞得更深。  
　　  
　　“不深樱永远不长记性。”佐助神色黯了黯，完全敛去笑意，语气颇为严厉地说到。他这次因地制宜地采用了另一种进攻的方式，整个阴茎稳稳地撑进樱的花穴，坚硬的顶端直逼穴道尽头的蕊心，狠命研磨一番之后，只稍微退出几许，然后再用力插入。  
　　  
　　甬道被一层层撑开到极致，甚至能感受到佐助在其中的形状，而被肉壁保护在最深处的隐秘宫口也不堪凶狠的撞击，堪堪地露出了一丝缝隙，樱本能地感受到一丝危险，下意识地哭叫了出来。  
　　  
　　“不，不行的，佐助……唔嗯……”  
　　  
　　“嗯？哪里不行？”  
　　  
　　“呜呜……要破了……求你……”  
　　  
　　佐助闻言清冷地浅笑了一下，侧头亲了亲樱的脸颊，带着些许残忍的温柔，他凑近了樱的耳畔，“你的我的女人，谁准你说不行的？”  
　　  
　　伴随着低沉邪肆的语气，佐助不容反抗地握着樱的腰侧下压，宫口被硬涨的前端一寸寸侵入，樱睁圆着碧瞳，几乎失声，感受到了体内最深处被一层层撑开，残忍而绝望。  
　　  
　　佐助猛地一挺腰，顶得樱发出一声短促的哀鸣，然后整个阴茎头部彻底地嵌入那个隐秘狭窄的小口之中。灭顶的痛楚让樱眼前空白了一瞬，泪水和淋浴把翡翠眸子迷蒙上一片水雾，佐助之前从来没有进入过这么深，奇特的感觉在整个身体里弥漫开来。  
　　  
　　接下来的性爱简直可以算得上单方面的凌虐，樱一点抵抗之力都没有，只能努力配合收缩着小穴任对方进出。  
　　  
　　“还敢一个人去酒吧喝酒？”犹如拷问般，佐助甚至刻意放慢摩擦过宫颈的速度，一点点蚕食瓦解着对方的意志，黑沉的眸中惊人的热度让人心悸。  
　　  
　　“不，不敢了……”樱低低地哭泣着，伴随着巨大痛楚而来的还有无法控制的高潮，滑腻温热的蜜液一股股浇在巨物的前端。  
　　  
　　“真乖，”佐助奖励似的吻上了樱有点泛白的嘴唇，随后又苦笑了一下，“抱歉，樱……我也会嫉妒得发狂。”佐助认真地道歉，下面也不再克制，将热烫的种子尽数射在了樱的子宫内。  
　　  
　　樱被那热度激得剧烈颤抖了几秒，然后彻底昏了过去。  
　　  
　　  
　　樱昏昏沉沉中感觉到自己被擦干放到了床上，然而当双腿被打开时，她本能地软绵绵地抗拒着，无力的双腿却怎么也无法逃脱那双手的禁锢。  
　　  
　　“不，不要了，佐助，我真的不行了。”樱困得连眼睛都没睁开，带着哭腔求饶。  
　　  
　　“听话，樱，没事的，只是给你涂点药，我好像把你弄伤了。”佐助的声音冷静而温和。  
　　  
　　樱也顾不上害羞了，凉凉的触感缓解了下身的不适，原本拧在一起的眉总算舒展了些。  
　　  
　　佐助动作克制地给樱上完药，微不可察地平复了一下呼吸，给她把薄被盖好，看着樱丝毫不设防的睡颜，嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
　　  
　　所以，果然还是不忍心把这家伙欺负到底啊，佐助坐在床边，伸手轻轻拧了一下旁边樱的脸颊，“剩下的三次，等我回来再补上，都给你记着。”  
　　  
　　谁知，听到佐助的话，樱却困意全消，蓦得睁开了眼睛，碧眸还带着些潮润，在床头灯下显得亮亮的。  
　　  
　　“等你回来是什么意思？”樱坐了起来，都没顾得上被子的滑落，露出胸前颈上大片青青紫紫的痕迹，看得佐助呼吸一滞，迅速移开目光，同时给樱披上了一件衬衣。  
　　  
　　“说话呀，佐助。”  
　　  
　　佐助皱了皱眉，这也是他今天晚上焦躁情绪的一部分来源，但是目前也不得不向樱解释了，“我的假期取消了，学院下了一个紧急任务，为期三个月。”  
　　  
　　“什么时候走？”樱的声音有些紧。  
　　  
　　“明天中午的飞机。”佐助没看向樱，不忍心看到她眼中的失望。  
　　  
　　然后，佐助就感觉旁边人似乎有所动作，下一秒，他就被猛得推了一把，后背撞到床头，黑色浴袍的带子也被解开了。  
　　  
　　身下的巨物已经有些兴奋，微微抬起头。樱不发一语，径自俯下身，眼看就要含上去。  
　　  
　　“樱！”佐助连忙伸手抬住了樱的下巴，却被其一把打掉了手，力道相当不客气。  
　　  
　　然后温热的触感自最敏感处传来，电流猛地流窜开，佐助倒吸了一口气，那里瞬间硬烫得不像话。  
　　  
　　樱不常这么做，显然没什么经验，吞咽得颇为困难，佐助的手指插进了樱还带着湿气的发丝之间，略带颤抖，努力克制着驰骋的欲望。  
　　  
　　目前的这种情况，是不是可以被描述为，兔子急了也会咬人。  
　　  
　　佐助皱着眉，苦笑了一下，就是这样的樱，仿佛知道怎么把他的心揉碎的樱，有时候竟能让他不知所措的樱，又让他怎么舍得放手。  
　　  
　　佐助终于略强硬地把樱的头抬了起来，嫣红的嘴唇与巨物的顶端牵出一线淫糜的银丝，然后就被佐助的吻占据。  
　　  
　　不似之前的侵略意味十足，佐助这次吻得温柔而缠绵，“可以了，樱，对不起，我应该提前跟你说的。”  
　　  
　　樱仍旧没说话，湿漉漉的碧瞳盯着佐助，像是还生着气，然后她分开腿跨到了佐助身上，佐助赶紧扶住了她的腰侧。  
　　  
　　“樱，你没必要这样勉强的。”佐助心疼地皱着眉。  
　　  
　　樱不答他的话，咬着下唇，扶着那里，便试图坐下去，偏偏她的腰酸软得使不上力气，坚硬的顶端被湿热柔软的穴口反复摩擦着，佐助只觉得头上的青筋在隐隐暴动。  
　　  
　　樱这家伙，天生就是来克他的，真是无时无刻不在挑战他的底线。  
　　  
　　“别，别动，樱，我来。”佐助稳住了樱的腰，深呼吸了一口气，然后慢慢把她沉下来，身下的坚挺也一点点进入了樱的身体。  
　　  
　　当穴口终于吞到根部时，两个人同时喘了一口气，樱里面还肿着，又热又紧得让人头皮发麻，佐助不得不用上所有的自制力，控制住自己没有任何动作，给樱足够适应的时间。  
　　  
　　樱脱力般靠在了佐助的怀里，额头抵在他的肩上，纵然佐助看不到樱的表情，皮肤上传来的濡湿感却说明了一切。  
　　  
　　“樱，你在哭吗？”佐助低低地问着，心脏仿佛被猛得揪了一下。  
　　  
　　樱哭得整个身体都跟着一抽一抽的，连带着下身的甬道，软软地一下下缩紧，佐助的额上不禁被折磨出一层薄汗。  
　　  
　　樱抬起了头，果然有透明的泪水不断从翡翠眸子里淌出，她似乎还想抬腰动几下，奈何实在没了力气。“帮我，佐助。”  
　　  
　　樱久违地开口，带着鼻音的略沙哑的声音混着她的泪水，仿佛滴到了佐助的心上，他依言托着樱的腰缓慢而有力地动作起来。  
　　  
　　纵然动作不快，但樱的甬道紧得几乎寸步难行，仿佛有意识地完全不想佐助抽出，他的呼吸一片凌乱，笑了笑，“樱就这么舍不得我？傻瓜，我又不是不回来了。”  
　　  
　　他知道樱其实并不是沉溺于爱情的类型，他们都对各自将来要走的道路有着明确的规划，且坚定不移地予以实施。  
　　  
　　只有在约定好的期待却被单方面破坏时，樱才会如此。这样想来，这大半年，他们每次见面都很匆忙，有时候是彼此的假期刚好错过，有时候甚至半天不到，他的临时任务就又来了。  
　　  
　　这次，的确明明说好了的，她原本可以责怪他不守信用，可是这个家伙，他的樱却只是哭得像个孩子。  
　　  
　　察觉到樱下面收缩得越发厉害颤抖着达到高潮之后，佐助也不再坚持，释放在了她的体内，樱从喉间发出一声悠长的气音。  
　　  
　　佐助单手抚上樱仍挂着泪痕的脸颊，垂着眼凑近，低沉而温和地说到，“刚刚这次算两杯，那个混蛋的那杯，不算了。”  
　　  
　　樱抬头瞪了佐助一眼，抿了抿唇，终于肯跟他说句话，“等你回来，就是毕业典礼了，你得记得跟我去那家新开的餐厅吃饭。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“要陪我去看电影。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“还有……还有……反正要陪我。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，一直陪着你。”  
　　  
　　好像终于得到了满意的保证，樱纠结的神色终于舒展了一点，佐助给她简单清理了一下，两个人总算关灯躺了下来。  
　　  
　　“毕业典礼之后，大概有一个月的假期，要不要去旅行，樱？”  
　　  
　　“只要你不被临时安排任务。”  
　　  
　　“不会的。”  
　　  
　　“万一呢？”  
　　  
　　“那我就带着你，背叛组织。”  
　　  
　　“哇，我可真感动，宇智波先生。”  
　　  
　　樱明显只当这是一句玩笑话，只有佐助自己知道其中的认真程度。  
　　  
　　等毕业典礼结束之后，无论如何，我们订婚吧。  
　　  
　　这话佐助却没能说出来，因为记得鼬给他列的笔记上面特意标明了，在那之前还应该有个求婚，他还说通常女性都很在意求婚的方式是否足够特别，让人印象深刻。  
　　  
　　而且她们好像还都喜欢惊喜，所以现在果然还不是说的时候。  
　　  
　　是的，宇智波鼬对自己唯一弟弟的关心方式，就是列了满满一个笔记本的女性交往注意事项，同时打开了佐助新世界的大门。  
　　  
　　事实证明，上面挺多部分都是鬼扯，对于春野樱来说根本不适用，但是有一条挺准的。  
　　  
　　女人在床上所有的不要都是继续的意思。  
　　  
　　佐助也一直如此践行着。  
　　  
　　佐助从前觉得婚姻只是普通人给自己平添的枷锁，简直自找麻烦，但是根据樱的性格，她对于这种具有仪式感的过程还是颇为重视的，这跟她的成长环境有关。  
　　  
　　既然樱在乎，他竟不会觉得有多么麻烦。  
　　  
　　的确，只要牵扯到春野樱，一切都不同了。  
　　  
　　她吃不了太辣的，尤其喜欢牛奶芒果布丁，每次吃的时候眼睛就会微微弯起；她穿不了超过八公分的高跟鞋，不到两个小时一定会疼得走不了路；她还喜欢赤着脚在地板上走来走去，即使是冬天，所以以后家里一定得是地暖。  
　　  
　　关于春野樱的所有，事无巨细，他都记得。  
　　  
　　佐助想起此刻还装在行李箱中的那枚戒指，这也是他晚回来了一天的原因，特意绕道去了水之国的一个拍卖会拍下的，根据樱以往对于饰品选择的标准，她应该会喜欢。  
　　  
　　但照现在的情形，恐怕只能等三个月任务结束回来了。  
　　  
　　旁边人早已不知道何时陷入深沉的睡眠，似乎因为空调的温度瑟缩了一下，又往他这边靠了靠。乖巧的睡颜上粘了几根樱色发丝，可真像只畏寒取暖中的兔子。仍泛着嫣红色泽的薄唇中发出几声迷迷糊糊的呓语，佐助将樱肩头的薄被往上拉了一下，然后结结实实将她圈在了自己怀里。  
　　  
　　晚安，my little bunny，my Sakura。  
　　  
　　等两个月之后，你就完全属于我了。  
　　  
　　  
　　宇智波佐助没有想到，那枚戒指最后一直安安静静地躺在他的抽屉中，始终没有被送出去。  
　　  
　　樱想去的那家餐厅没去成，想看的电影也没看，说好的旅行也再次食言了。  
　　  
　　他们再见面时，是在学院的临时监禁室中，佐助在里面，樱在外面，他们之间隔着一道打不开的铁门。  
　　  
　　再后来，他开枪射伤了她。  
　　  
　　多年以后，宇智波佐助仍然会时常想起她还在他怀中的最后一夜，想起她的如同四月的阳光般的微笑，想起她孩子气的泪水，想起她发中樱花的香气。  
　　  
　　可惜，她再也不见了。  
　　  
　　后来他才明白，或许最遗憾的事情，不是曾经拥有然后失去，而是明明只差一点，就可以握住她的手。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
